


Just a Bit of Happiness

by Calescent



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, No idea why I wrote this, Silly bit of fluff, These characters deserve whatever rest they can get, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calescent/pseuds/Calescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang of the Fifth Blight literally stops to smell the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit of Happiness

When Zevran Arainai imagined happiness, this wasn't it. This wasn't even very close. Happiness was a crowded tavern with lively music, strong alcohol, and a lustful partner. It was danger just around the corner, making every moment more vibrant. 

"Are you sure you're an assassin? You can't strike fear into your victims with a flower crown." If the growling voice didn't give away the speaker's identity, the smell certainly did. 

Leliana entwined another stem into his hair and Zevran stretched slightly, settling further into the thick grass. "That makes me the best kind of assassin then. The one you would never expect." 

Oghren humphed and walked off, heading towards the edge of the unexpected flower patch. Zevran couldn't contain his smile as Leliana's amusement trickled through her fingers into his scalp. He cracked his eyelids to peer up at her. "Are you laughing at me, lovely lady?"

Archon ran by barking and a second later, the loud thumps of his favorite Qunari- a statement he never thought would enter the sanctuary of his mind- followed, reminding the dog that he was a warrior and shouldn't be distracted by plants, no matter how sweet they smelled.

"No, of course not. I would never do such a dreadful thing." The bard's blue eyes that in more sentimental moments made him wonder if Oghren's beliefs weren't complete superstition sparkled. Slender fingers stroked his hairline and feeling his body begin to melt, Zevran closed his eyes.

"I think you are capable of all sort of devious things, my dear."

Laughter came from the two Wardens as Solona tripped and Alistair tumbled down beside her, the two rolling through the field as if there was no Blight. Some distance away Morrigan and Wynne exchanged stilted words about the medicinal properties of flowers and even Oghren finally sat down, pulling out one of his flasks.

"And you'll never see it coming," Leliana promised and pressed a kiss to his lips. Zevran grinned when she pulled away and leaned back into the most comfortable pillow he had in a long time. 

This wasn't what he pictured when he thought about happiness. It wasn't even close. But... That didn't mean he couldn't get used to it.


End file.
